clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dps04
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Dps04! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ Nintendo 300Talk Blog 14:22 - 1/2/2012 Actually, why it is vandalism? The things I added are all about head items (the hats, helmets, wigs etc.)--Dps04 11:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hi Hi, Dps04. Well, mostly few of your edits on that page were vandalism. However, few where good. A duty of a rollback is to revert vandalism. Since, it takes much time, I rollbacked all of your edits. Rollbacks dont need to give reasons all time they revert edits. However, they cannot simply revert edits. If you want to add some important points to the article, Head Items, you can add it. But just don't vandalise. Thanks- -- Mixer2301 (Talk to the guitar) I am the RockHouse (Blogs) Rollback and ChatMod 11:38, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, thanks! But I just don't get it. According to wikipedia, Vandalism is any addition, removal, or change of content in a deliberate attempt to compromise the integrity of a wiki. So what edits of mine do you consider to be a deliberate attempt to compromise the integrity of a wiki?--Dps04 11:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'm stepping in. Dps, I understand your point. However, wikipedia and our wiki are run by TWO SEPARATE organizations, and we have different rules.--[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 12:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, of course wikipedia and this wiki are run by seperate organizations, and they naturally have different rules. However, even This Page in THIS wiki states clearly that vandalism "is usually deliberate attempt to damage the usefulness of content for other viewers." I am just pointing out that since I didn't damage deliberately, even if the content I added here is not suitable, I don't think this should be considered vandalism, so the warning issued by Mixer is inappropriate. Anyway, I believe that all of us here wants to make this wiki better, so I do not want to create some sort of an argument or debate, so just let it be. Thanks! Happy editing everyone!--Dps04 12:50, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey! hi Dps!! remember meh from lebronjr's chat? Its shurow :P. Its good to see you helping out on the wiki. Hope to see you later!! :D --Shurow 7:55 A.M. 1/11/12 Of course I remember you, how could I possibly forget? We are like tracking there all day long! Oh yea, I am probably going to track for Rookie there in late January, so hope to see you there again! --Dps04 15:31, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hey Dps. Please vote for a new policy here. Thanks! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 12:41, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy new yer, Dps! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 16:27, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Stop SOPA and PIPA Hi, Stop SOPA and PIPA Please click here -- CHOWDER2000King of the Puffles! 20:29, January 18, 2012 (UTC) New Year Hi Dps, I just noticed your postcard. Thank you very much! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 17:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Vandalise me????? NO!! i delete the photo but that is my photo and someone upload a better photo, then i delete my photo Congratulations! You are the New Penguin of the Month :) -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 18:18, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks!--Dps04 08:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Wow! I heard you contributed 1,000 edits in 1 month! How'd you do that? That is awesome and it earned you Penguin of the Month! --Grenade Pug P4 19:14, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Well, just spend lots of time and edit a lot here. I am sure you can have more than 1000 edits as well soon. --Dps04 08:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Congratulation! Hello Dps04, You are the Penguin of the Month! Congratulation! We would like to give this: You're free to do anything with it, and also you can add it in your user page if you wish! Thank you, Sdgsgfs 07:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! --Dps04 08:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello! i was from the chat. leave messeges on my wall too! Hello! Hello Dps04, I noticed that you reverted my job on the page "Coffee Shop". Please don't revert, because this page is under maintenance, it means I'm making some big changes. So don't do that again. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 16:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't notice that you are editing that page. I will leave that page to you and I will not do that again. :) --Dps04 16:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Hey Dps, Sdgsgfs and I decided you deserves to be a chat mod, plus, have Rollback rights! Let me give you a short explenation about these user rights: *'Rollback'- This option allows you to undo vandalised versions in one click. It is very similar to the Undo button in the history page (it is located next to the undo button, btw), but instead of confirming you want to undo it, you could do it just in 1 click! Just click the rollback button, and you're done! *'Chat Moderator'- Chat moderators are able to kickban users from chat- if they are using inappropriated language. There is an orange star near the name of chat mnoderators in the chat list. Hope you enjoy your new rights. Happy Editing! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow thanks! --Dps04 15:44, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Ninja Items Wow, Dps, you have done a really good job with the Ninja Items pages! The template is really COOL!! I am looking for some more ways to expand theses pages, but you have probably added all the info about them :) I'll also go over the List of Field-Ops page, and make it tidyer and add more Field Ops. Thanks for informing me! We all apprecate your work on these pages. Thank you very much :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 11:59, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Mascots Hello again Dps, I made some changes today in the MascotsItems template. i added a section for the Penguin Band, and each link in that section links you to a disambiguation page, with all the items of each of the band's members. There is also the following Penguin Band hats:1 2 3 4 (ill add them later). Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 09:30, February 4, 2012 (UTC) WIKI MEETING!!! Hi there Dps04, I just want to let you know that I've planned a wiki meet up (we'll all meet up and have fun!) however, we are yet to decide on what time and server, we'd like you to post on my blog what server you think. Reason I came User Council Did you form the user council? Who are the members? [[User:Mixer2301|'Mixer2301']] Rollback and Chat Moderator 11:47, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Wiki Council Voting a charman is good. And, he should have a period of one month. Charmans are good and they are responsible for all the merits and demerits of the User Council. And you got 2,000 points! Cool! Thanks- --[[User:Mixer2301|'Mixer2301']] Rollback and Chat Moderator 10:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes or no? Hello, is it yes or no? Um... Sure? -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 16:50, February 10, 2012 (UTC) 174.26.185.134 Hi Dps, I checked the , and also noticed he swore and replaced the content with bad words, so i blocked this guy for 2 weeks. Thank you for telling me, and also- thank you for reverting his edits- you are doing a great job! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC)